There is known a game of a sport match to be played between a first team operated by a user and a second team. For example, a soccer game, a basket ball game, an ice hockey game, or the like, is known. In some of the sport games, a player character operated by a user is fixed to one of the player characters belonging to the first team so that the user can concentrate on an operation of the player character.